The present invention relates to an insecticidal aerosol composition and an insecticidal composition used for the preparation of the aerosol composition.
2,4-Dioxo-1-(2-propynyl)imidazolidin-3-ylmethyl chrysanthemate is an insecticidal compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,189, and it is known in GB2,243,297B that the insecticidal activity of the compound, especially against cockroaches, is enhanced by the addition of some ester compounds.
However, there have been known no insecticidal water based aerosol compositions containing 2,4-dioxo-1-(2-propynyl)imidazolidin-3-ylmethyl chrysanthemate as an active ingredient which are enhanced in control effect against cockroaches and excellent in stability. Especially, in the case of water based aerosols, since they readily separate into an aqueous phase (emulsion) and an organic phase, even if they are shaken before spraying, separation into aqueous phase and organic phase occurs during spraying and as a result the insecticidal activity often becomes changeable.